A strange day
by boo boo kitty foo
Summary: A first attemt at writing, very rude and smutty i think definatley for adults only, Some fun in the library.....and thats all i'm saying!


Something strange was happening in the air over Sunnydale.

I was the first to notice something different.The air seemed electrically charged with some sort of sexual energy.

I could feel it clearly arousing myself, a man of some 40 odd years getting tell tale hard-ons at the slightest thing.

Not anything in particular either and it seems its not only myself, I have observed others reacting this way.

This strange phenomenon is happening wherever I look. It may be some sort of spell, yes, that seems likely.

I pick up the phone to call Buffy and arrange a Scooby meeting as she calls it.

As I put the phone down I start searching through the stacks to find books on spells and witchcraft,

Willow will be best for searching through this little lot.Awhile later Buffy arrived looking distinctly flushed

and I could smell the arousal coming off her in waves.

She was closely followed by Xander, Willow and Faith, who all seemed to be giving off signals of a sexual nature,

mental note to self: Teenage pheromones likened to those of the animal kingdom.

I wanted to do more in-depth research on this matter, but little did I know how in-depth this research would become.

I set about the task of explaining to the group how I thought there was some sort of spell over Sunnydale making everyone,

for want of a better word, horny. A few giggles erupted, yes Giles said horny, how droll!

That said I would like you all to help with the research to find out why this is happening and who is behind it.

Buffy was the first to get up, she went up to the stacks to find some books,

while Willow set about using that infernal dread machine to search for information on the internet.

I sat at my desk, my hard-on uncomfortably brushing against my underwear,

darn this thing I will have to do something about it.

I made my excuses and went into my office with strict instructions not to be disturbed.I could hear Xander outside'

complaining that he couldn't find anything to do with sex spells so he went to help Buffy up in the stacks.

I was trying to block out the noise of the gang but if I were to function at all normally,

I would have to get rid of this hard-on.

So I settled myself on the couch and I quickly undid my trousers to free my painfully throbbing erection,

hello old boy, haven't seen you for a while.

I grabbed my throbbing member and started to stroke gently at first but an urgency descended upon me.

And I began moving my hand faster and faster.My other hand stroking my balls,

I was close to coming when the door burst open.

"Giles you will not...!"

Willow stood there, eyes wide, jaw slack oh shit!. I quickly tried to cover myself up when Willow,

surprisingly, shut the door behind her and said "Well Giles if you needed a hand with your research, you only had to ask".

It was now my turn to stare with my mouth open as Willow slid bonelessly down in front of my aching dick.

She was shameless as she moved forward and licked the tip of my shaft,I groaned and put my hand to her face.

She looked at me and all I could see was wanton lust in her eyes.

She gazed at me with a smirk on her face,opened her mouth and devoured me.

Inch by inch she took me into her mouth as I gasped with pleasure.

With her free hand she started rotating my balls whilst her mouth was moving at a faster pace,

up and down my now glistening dick.

I was trying not to thrust up into her mouth but I had no control over my body, I couldn't even have a coherent thought,

Willows mouth was sucking harder and faster.I was not going to be able to control myself for much longer.

"Willow,I'm coming..."

I did one large thrust into Willows eager mouth and I felt the first spurt of my orgasm hit the back of her throat.

I continued to come and Willow was just groaning and swallowing every single drop.

When I had relaxed from this very surprising blow job,but also very good.

Willow was looking at me like the proverbial cat that got the cream.

Willow I said, I-I-I'm sorry that was totally unprofessional of me.

"Don't worry about it I'll check in with the others to see how their research is going and you STAY THERE!!"

Then she left the office and I couldn't help but smile, what on earth was going to happen next?

I couldn't contain myself and after waiting about 10 minutes in the office, thinking about what had taken place,

I went in search of Willow.I couldn't see anyone at all.

I was about to turn around and go back into my office when I heard noises from up in the stacks.

Good Lord it sounded just like an orgy!

All of a sudden my previously flaccid member awoke and I was again as hard as a rock.

The small part of Ripper still left in me was a bit of a voyeur,so I quietly climbed the stairs to the stacks.

I headed to where the sounds were coming from and the first thing to greet my eyes was just a tangle of naked bodies,

writhing around on the floor.

On closer inspection I could make out Faith lying on the floor with her legs spread, Buffy on top of her on all fours,

her ripe pussy in Faiths face.She seemed to be enjoying it!

Willow was between Faiths legs with her long,thin fingers plunged inside Faiths wet pussy.

I adjusted my eyes then to Xanders naked form kneeling behind Buffy,slipping in and out of her,

their moans and groans were all I could bear.Silently I slipped my rock hard dick out again and started stroking myself.

I wanted to come the same time as the others, so I paced myself, but I was too excited.

I started pumping my hand faster and harder, ooh shit! I knocked my elbow against a book and it crashed to the floor.

I stiffened but it was too late,they had heard me.Willow looked up,

"Giles, you naughty boy. I thought I told you to wait in the office"

"I-I'm sorry" I blushed, dick still in hand.Then Buffy spoke up,

"Well as long as you're here, you might as well join us for some fun!"I gasped, all of my birthdays had come at once,

the only available position left open to me and my throbbing dick was kneeling in front of Buffys down cast head.

She lifted her face with a wicked smile and hungrily took all I had to give into her hot, wet mouth.

I let my head fall back and groaned, never in my life had my fantasies been as good as this.

If this was a dream I didn't ever want to wake up.

Tara was bucking under Willows skilled fingers and in turn Faith was licking Buffy quicker.

Xander was pounding mercilessly into Buffy whos mouth was on the end of my dick.

Oh God I could die now with a smile on my face.

It was all too much for me I thrust into Buffys mouth hard and came with such force it made her gag,

but the feeling of her throat reflex made me come even more.I collapsed on the floor in front of Buffy gasping,

in time to see Xanders look of pleasure as he drove deep into Buffy having his own release.

Willow replaced her fingers with her mouth on Faiths wet pussy which brought her to a shuddering climax.

Buffy went along for the ride.Everyone collapsed into a sweaty quivering heap,

gasping for air and groaning with satisfaction.

As soon as I had gathered my strength I weakly stood up and excused myself,I had shamelessly used my young helpers.

If this wasn't a spell I was in deep shit!

Everyone joined me in my office awhile later,no-one mentioning what had previously happened.

I said "I know what we have taken part in but I can assure you that this was a spell and was in no way any of our faults.

We shall just never mention this incident again."

Everyone mumbled in agreement and they all filed out of the office and back to the research.

It didn't take long to find the spell and reverse the effects of the arousal.

I cleverly added an erasing spell so Buffy, Willow, Faith and Xander wouldn't remember the events of today.

I didn't use the erasing spell on myself,

well at my age it's not likely that anything like that will ever happen again and I will always have my memories,

even if it is only me that remembers.

So with the spells completed no-one remembers anything,

it's just the usual day in the Library with Good old Giles doing a bit of research.Nothing unusual there...

THE END


End file.
